Seeking Marriage
by suddenlysomewhere
Summary: What if Norma married someone else for the insurance? Normero-ness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Marrying George was a mistake. After Alex denied her unconventional proposal that morning, she ran into her old lover in town.

 _"Look, you're an attractive woman. I'm sure you'll find someone else pretty quickly."_

The sheriff's words from that morning stuck with her. As the two were catching up Norma decided to conveniently slip in the fact that Norman wasn't doing so well. All she needed to do was flash him a sad face and throw in a little bit of her manipulative charm. Sure enough George gave in, confessed that he still had strong feelings for her, and soon they were walking hand in hand down the street to grab a cup of celebratory coffee.

Norma silently congratulated herself that night. Sure the previous breakup with George had left an uncomfortable tension between her and Christine, but she knew the two would be on the mend. She would go back to putting in a good word for her and the motel business would boom. George had great standing in the social scene of White Pine Bay and a successful job. He had the insurance she needed and plenty of money to help get Norman the care he needed at Pine View. To top it all off, he was a nice guy. So nice to the point that it was almost too good to be true.

He was a good choice, but he was her second choice. She couldn't help but think what things would be like if Alex said yes. She couldn't help but imagine what their "marriage" together would have been like. She knew he had feelings for her. Why didn't he want to at least help her and her son? He knew Norman was troubled and needed more help. He had to know Norman was beyond her control. Was it all in her head? Did she misinterpret his feelings? Why did he have to turn her down? _That's right_ , Norma thought, _I'm a mess. A sorry excuse for a sheriff's wife. How could Alex Romero ever want someone like me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Of course the news got around that Norma and George tied the knot. Being the small town that White Pine Bay is, everyone knows everything about everyone. Not much goes unnoticed. Alex was sitting at his desk sipping his coffee before what was going to be a long day at work. The past week there had been a lot of robberies reported around town and Alex knew the cause was the drug business and constant need for money.

He leaned back and glanced at the paper. His eyes were drawn to the announcement of "Mr. & Mrs. Helden's" new marriage. He crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. After taking another sip of coffee, Alex let out a deep drawn out sigh. It was obvious he was strongly affected and shaken up, but he tried to calm himself and tell himself that he shouldn't dwell on these things. He can't avoid it. How can he brush this off when she means so much to him? He thought about her night and day. He's been through hell and back with her. He's put himself and his job on the line countless times in order to make sure she's always pleased and content. He steered her clear of all harm ensuring that she was safe. Chaos was always swirling around Norma and he couldn't help but be pulled right into it with her. But he wouldn't have it any other way if given the choice.

That morning on the porch still haunts him and her crass words can't help but keep replaying in his head.

 _"It would just be on paper I'm not asking for an actual marriage."_

 _"Look I know you're attracted to me, I sleep with you, I don't care. I really don't."_

He couldn't commit. He can't take being led on and let down. Alex began to question what their relationship even was.

Weeks have passed since he first read the announcement and there he sat in his living room, 10 at night, with a beer contemplating his situation with Norma yet again. He hadn't seen her since her proposal and it was starting to become a problem. He felt a deep need to be around her. He finished the rest of his beer, slammed it on the table, and grabbed his car keys.

"The hell with it, I'm gonna see her. I need to" he mumbled under his breath.

Norma sat with perfect posture at the candlelit dinner made up for two. It was dreaded "date night" with George at his house. The dimly lit room set a romantic tone accompanied by classical music playing quietly in the background. She cut another piece of her filet mingon that he cooked for her.

"It's _really_ good, George", she complimented before taking another bite.

"I knew you'd love it sweetie" he smiled.

George and Norma agreed to live in separate houses because she had the motel to deal with and she couldn't leave it behind. She had put too much into the place to just leave it behind. The two would get together often and go out with the Helden's friends. Poise and status seemed to mean everything with them. It's a good thing they didn't know the real Norma Bates. No matter where she was going or what occasion, Christine would call her and tell her to wear something nice. It got to the point where Christine had taken her shopping and bought her expensive clothing for the occasions because she didn't own enough. Norma's never owned a $350 dress before. It felt like a fantasy world. It wasn't her. And while she loved to eat filet mingon and wear beautiful expensive clothing, it was hard to keep collected and poised. She loved when she was able to finally go home, relax, and be herself again.

Dinner with George was over and he grabbed hold of her hand across the table.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked.

"Um as much as I want to, I have to be at the motel tomorrow. Emma can't work," she lied, "it's after 10 and it's getting a little late. I think I should head home."

Staying the night meant sex. She hated it, she felt no connection with him, but she'd do whatever to keep him happy and keep the marriage alive. This was all for Norman after all.

"It's been a while", he stated.

"I promise next time."

George looked bothered, but he reluctantly nodded. She followed him outside and they got into his Mercedes.

Alex pulled up to the Bates Motel and looked up at the house. All of the inside lights were off. It was 10:20 where could she be? Before he could put the pieces together, a black Mercedes pulled up front. George, he realized. He watched as he saw the two kiss. He clenched his fist in envy. The two didn't even seem to notice he was there, so he got out of his car.

 **Thank you to all who are reading! Sorry the story's been a little boring- it's taking me a couple of chapters to set up the story and get it going.**

 **This is keeping my inner Bates Motel happy while I'm struggling through the long hiatus before season 5.**

 **3**


End file.
